1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for printing images such as characters, marks, and the like on a large-width or small-width recording medium, and more particularly to a recording apparatus capable of performing test printing on the small-width recording medium by converting data which is prepared for a large-width recording medium into test printing data.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed a recording device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-117297, for example, which can execute a line recording mode for recording on a recording sheet while holding a recording head in a fixed state and a serial recording mode for recording while moving the recording heat to scan the recording sheet in a sub-scanning direction. In this recording device, the recording head performs recording an image on a small-sized sheet in the line recording mode and, alternatively, on a larger-sized sheet in the serial recording mode by being rotated by an angle of 90.degree..
In general, the recording speed is slow in the serial recording mode as compared with in the line recording mode. If found an error in recording data after a recording operation on a large-width recording sheet has been completed, an user has to correct that error and record the corrected recording data again in the serial recording mode. Accordingly, the first recording operation, furthermore, the second and subsequent recording operations totally take long time, which deteriorates the working efficiency of the apparatus.